1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for the substitution of a target volume of a secondary storage controller for a source volume of a primary storage controller for executing a write operation.
2. Background
Peer to peer remote copy is a type of copy operation in which source storage volumes of a primary storage controller are synchronously copied to target storage volumes of a secondary storage controller. One or more hosts may be coupled to the primary and secondary storage controllers. Furthermore, the same host may be coupled to both the primary storage controller and the secondary storage controller.
The peer to peer remote copy operation may via additional mechanisms maintain the source storage volumes and target storage volumes in a consistent state with respect to each other. In the event of a failure of the primary storage controller, the secondary storage controller may substitute the primary storage controller.